Payback
Plot Cruz reveals to the house that she was raped, and her attacker is transported by Bosco. Faith is finding counseling difficult. Short summary Sully shoots the denotator out of the hand of Frank Morgan, the bomber and Davis kills one his partner; Doc goes ballistic when he comes upon the scene of an accident involving his old rig and a city bus, and physically assaults Eugene; Public Morals raids Dr. Chow's office, and Maritza is forced to reveal her rape to keep Thomas Warner from being released on a D.A.T.; Ty gets Frank Morgan to flip on Gary Barnes, and Barbara promises Morgan that she will make sure he gets the death penalty for killing her housekeeper and driver; Kim and Carlos refuse to back up Eugene after he files a complaint against Doc, prompting Eugene to quit; a distraught Faith, still plagued by flashbacks of the shooting, asks Fred if they can get out of the city for a family vacation; Warner confesses to raping Maritza while Bosco is transporting him to the Tombs; Carlos is horrified when Doc admits that he accosted Eugene at his house because he "killed Taylor"; Bosco turns Warner over to Maritza, who gets her payback when Warner gets a very painful taste of his own medicine at the Tombs; Judge Halsted rolls up to Sully's favorite diner on her motorcycle and joins him for coffee; Bosco softens his attitude toward Maritza. Trivia *Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. *Carlos said that the accident involving the bus was at 123 and King. However dispatch in the transmission to 55-David Says 101 and Green *Sully is wearing a wedding ring, despite leaving it on Tatiana's coffin last season. *In the bus vs ambulance crash, the ambulance has no damage to its sides despite being ploughed into it from the side by the bus. *Davis shoots a guy in the head when he tries to escape in a car with the license plate - D0F-8093. Monroe, in the next scene, drives a completely different car which also has the license plate - D0F-8093. Quotes :Davis (with a gun to Frank's head): I will end your life right now. :Frank: Please, man, I give up! :Davis: And I’ll be staring you in your eye when I do it. ---- :Cruz (to Monroe): Gotta go, Mama. :Monroe: You’re going to have to let me drive here. :Cruz: Yeah, well then hurry up. :Monroe: We’re in an unmarked car. :Cruz: I don’t give a damn. :Monroe: There are other people out here that do. :Cruz: This guy comes when we’re gone, who knows how long it will take for him to get back? :Monroe: And if we don’t make it there alive it’s not gonna matter, is it? ---- :Dispatcher: We have EMS involved in an accident with an MTA bus at 101 and Green. :Bosco: Are you kidding me?! ---- :Dr. Chow: Do we have a deal? :Cruz: Yes. :ADA Burns: No. :Cruz: What are you, 15 years old? I’m trying to get a serial rapist and you’re holding it up for a prostitution charge? :ADA Burns: Oh, it’s not just the prostitution. It’s insurance fraud, Medicare... :Cruz: Where are all the real ADAs, huh? ---- :Carlos: Doc, this wasn’t Eugene’s fault. :Doc: Listen, if there’s anything that implicates him, I’m writing him up! :Carlos: Well, I guess you gotta spend your time doing something. ---- :Davis: Flower Guy, which one of your kneecaps is your least favorite? :Frank: Somebody! Help! :Davis: I guess I can just break ‘em both. ---- :Frank: You guys said you were gonna help me! :Davis: You tried to kill a judge, twice. There’s really not much we can do for you, sweet pea. ---- :ADA Burns: I may be young, but Clarence Darrow couldn’t convince a jury this was rape. :Cruz: But it was! :ADA Burns: And they took payment for it, never reported it, no rape kit, no physical evidence. I’m gonna DP this case until you can get more evidence. :Swersky: Cut him loose. :Monroe: No! Hang on. What do we tell the girls? :ADA Burns: To get a new profession. :Cruz: This happened to me! :ADA Burns: What? :Cruz: This happened to me, too. He raped me when I was undercover. :Swersky: God, Sergeant, how could you not report this? :Cruz: I am reporting it. ---- :Bosco (about Monroe): What the hell did she do now? :Monroe: She didn’t do anything, Bosco. :Bosco: Oh, see that’s how it starts. That’s how she gets you. You don’t even know it’s happening. :Monroe: No, not this time. ---- :Cruz: I bet they’re adding a “breasts and badges don’t mix” chapter to that patrol guide. ---- :Bosco (to Thomas Warner): You raped Sergeant Cruz? That’s a New York City Police Officer. ---- :Prisoner: Your name Warner? :Thomas Warner: Yeah. Who are you? Guard! :Prisoner: Got a little message for you. From Sergeant Cruz. :(Two prisoners begin beating Thomas as he screams for a guard) ---- :Bosco: Doc, man, you gotta tell your people to secure these buses or at least get a head count. This one's turning out to have more passengers than the Titanic. ---- :Carlos: (about the computer) I can't get the high-speed to work. I was on the phone with the DSL techs till like 2:00 in the morning. :Eugene: They work that late? :Carlos: Oh yeah, those guys have like no life at all. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five